Seeing Zaria
by AprilCloud
Summary: A year of love, hate, jealousy and trauma is upon Hermione Granger.  A little girl haunts her daily and nobody else can see her, expect him , the one person she can't stand to even look at, and she needs his help.
1. Chapter 1  Untimely Frost

_**Seeing Zaria**_

Chapter 1 – Untimely Frost

A sharp scream pierced the early hours of the frosty mid-july morning causing the squirrels to scurry from their nests, "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH, oh my god, Harry, Ron come quick!" There was a muffled tumbling and a sudden crash as the two boys practically fell down the stairs of Grimmauld Place. "Hermione what's wro-?" panted Ron, as he bent down trying to regain his breath. As soon as the words left his mouth, Hermione pounced on him and passionately kissed him wrapping both her legs around his torso. Once they broke apart Ron breathed a sigh of bemused enjoyment, ''whoa Hermione, you are happy" he said with a goofy smile on his face.

Hermione couldn't help it, but she screamed again nearly deafening the two boys in front of her, she took a slight step back and announced "I'm head girl".

A large grin slowly swept onto Harry's face replacing his slight look of bewilderment "That, that's great Hermione" he stuttered. He glanced at Ron, whose face was painted red to the tips of his ears.

"Bloody hell Herms, you've only gone made head girl"

"Well I thought that much was obvious Ronald, even to you" she responded, taking in the baffled expression on his face, she couldn't help but laugh, a contagious laugh that spread to the two boys within seconds. A small grin plastered Ron's face as he took in the girl before him, he had known Hermione for years, but it was only now he came to realise the beauty that stood in front of him. Her honey brown smooth waves that now reached half way down her back. Her piercing eyes that glinted gold in the sunlight. He thought back to a million memories they shared together, and the future that they were yet to face, side by side. It was then his smile began to falter.

"Are you okay Ron?"

"W-what?" he mumbled, coming out of his reverie. "Oh yeah I'm fine Herms"

Hermione grimaced at the nickname he insisted on calling her, but composed herself to check on her friend. "Are you sure, you look somewhat anxious" she pressed on.

"No, its just with this new role of yours you have all these new... things, right?"

"Yes, I suppose it comes with a lot more responsibility yet opportunities also, why?"

" So what, you'll have a new dorm, jobs like patrolling and stuff to do, not to mention a new guy you'll be always be with" he explained emphasizing the last part with a irritated look on in face.

Hermione couldn't help the light smile she felt rising. "Nothing is going to change Ronald, if that's what you're worried about. You two are my best friends; no new dormitory or head boy will ever alter that!"

She turned to her Harry who had remained fairly quiet throughout the whole ordeal. He possessed a concerned look, but smiled reassuringly when she locked eyes on him. He was never one to get involved when she and Ron were having a 'moment', whether it be romantic or the constant bickering he had come accustom to.

However this time the smile never reached his eyes and Hermione knew it was strained. His reaction puzzled her but she accepted it nonetheless. Harry had seemed quite distant recently, at first she assumed it was him giving her and Ron some private time alone, but these past few days he only seemed bitter when the two of them were intimate around him, so that couldn't be it. Harry narrowed his eyes at her as she considered him.

Their stare was interrupted as Ron literally spat his words out "Who is this special _head_ boy anyway?"

Hermione scowled at her boyfriends disgusting manners yet answered, "The letter never said."

The only sound made was a small sign before the three were engulfed in complete silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

An utterly tormented soul on the verge of complete brokenness stabbed the night. Her screams were customary now, like part of his daily routine. He sat still at the foot of his ceiling high windows, his knuckles red raw as he continually grazed them roughly against the hard mahogany floorboards before him. The countless scabs and scares reopening to release the usual gush of blood he was used to, a deep rich color; smooth, majestic, and strangely soothing; seeping into the crack between each slab. He didn't take pleasure in the pain he inflicted on himself but it acted as a good distraction, he knew his mother would come rushing down soon to check he was asleep but only after she had cast her usual spell to remove any bruises that stained her pale skin, of course the throbbing didn't fade so easily. He knew he would soon have to creep into bed, close his eyes and pretend he was asleep as his mother sat silently beside him, with blood shot eyes and a tear stained face.

His thoughts were interrupted by a slight tapping on the window. It was hard to make out what the cause was through the frosty window pane. He stood up to find his owl gazing back at him, his black rimmed eyes wide open. The window opened easily with a slight creak. A small envelope dropped into his hands. Who on earth is sending me a letter at this time? Do they not own a clock? His thoughts were brought to a halt on recognizing the Hogwarts seal.

_Dear Draco Malfoy_

_Due to health complications with the person formally elected for this fine position, I am delighted to tell you have made the post of Head boy. On the smaller parchment you will find the password to your new dormitory and a list of the necessities you will need for the year ahead of you._

_You will be required to arrive at school a day early to ensure you and the Head girl are full in the knowledge of what is expected and what will be needed of you. Sorry for any inconveniences this may bring due to the very short notice change of plans._

_Congratulations,_

_Professor McGonagall._

He read the letter at least ten times over, not believing for one second it could be true.

'Nice one Zambini' he thought to himself 'Original I must admit! Because there is no way in hell any professor at that school is selecting me, Draco Malfoy, son of a Deatheater to be HEAD BOY!'

And with that thought he crushed the paper into a ball and flung it over his shoulder and waited for the soft thud as it hit the floor. 'Exactly where it belongs'. Except no such noise came, instead he heard the soft unfolding of the paper.

With one swift movement, he had gathered his wand from beneath him where it lay on the ground and had turned to face his midnight visitor.

Her face was bruised and swollen. Her crying eyes glistened like morning frost, trickling tears like liquid silver. 'Why is she showing me herself like this? I swear to Merlin I'll kill that bastard one day!' He despised no other like he did his father. He wanted so much to go to her and rid her of her pain, but he knew he couldn't, he was a Malfoy and ''Malfoys don't show affection.''

They stood there for a few moments, Narcissa's mouth crept up into an apologetic smile, but it was gone quicker than it came. She opened her mouth to speak, and the seconds whipped by as he waited to hear what she had to say.

"I'm leaving your father" the words came out as a barely audible whisper and then she was gone.

He froze in fear, and shivered in disbelief. The cold air singing around him, silence eating his surroundings leaving the sigh of his loneliness shooting air out of his mouth with each breathe he exhaled. He felt a tickle upon his pale ice cold dry cheeks, he rose his thin, long and slender fingers and spotted the target that was dripping slowly. His eyes were screaming for justice with each translucent trickle of emotions. He quickly wiped his face clean, ''Malfoys don't cry."


	2. Chapter 2 Not Quite Alone

Chapter 2 – Not quite alone

The holiday break flew by and soon enough the school year was set to begin. It was 12 o'clock when Hermione arrived at Hogwarts, she stood at the foot of the castle and took a moment to take in her surroundings, she knew this was her last year at school and wanted to savour ever moment she possibly could. It had become her home over the past couple of years and she honestly hated the thought of having to leave it. Her thoughts were cut short at she noticed Professor McGonagall beckoning her inside.

"Miss Granger, you'll catch yourself a cold standing around outside all day. I hear rumour that it is to be the coldest winter in decades." Professor McGonagall groaned as she hastily started down the corridors. "You haven't by any chance seen the head boy on your travels have you?" she queried.

"Well I couldn't be sure as I'm not to certain who it is, but I haven't didn't see any students on my journey. May I ask who he may be?"

Professor McGonagall stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Hermione. She wore a troubled look on her face, which only made Hermione anxious.

"Why don't we discuss this and all other head duties in my office?" The rest of the walk followed in a comfortable silence. The castle had been completely repaired and in some places rebuilt giving it the familiar feeling she was used to.

Hermione entered her new common room distressed and lonely. _'Malfoy head boy? MALFOY? Really what were they thinking? Why would Draco Malfoy even want to return to Hogwarts? This could not have been McGonagall's idea, she must have more sense. I wonder what happen to the old head. Lucuis Malfoy that probably what happened, couldn't stand the idea of his son not making Head boy he had to meddle around. Even now he's still causing problems.'_

She took a deep breath and decided to distract herself by touring her new home. It really was beautiful, after peering at the kitchen and living area she took up the stairs. The door on her left had D.M engraved on it she grimaced at the initials and entered the door on the right marked H.G. The decor was divine, inside her room there was another door on the adjacent wall. Going through she found an exquisite bathroom with a marble floor and a large bath tub beside a tall shower. On the other side of the room was a door. '_That must lead to Draco's room'_ she thought _'we share a bathroom, fantastic!'_

The heads dormitory was amazing, but it felt quiet and lonesome. If she was completely insane she might have even hoped Malfoy would arrive soon for company. She had forgotten what it was like to be alone. The last few months after the war had ended she had spent with Harry and Ron at Grimmauld place. That was to be Harry's new home once he left school, plus the order had advised him to stay low even once the war was over as not all of Voldemort's followers had been captured. _'Even after it's over the war still plagues us'_ Hermione thought glumly.

She decided to spend the night in her room; she didn't quite feel up to being in that big common room alone knowing that the school was practically abandoned but not quite feeling like she was alone.

Draco was to board Hogwarts express unaccompanied, as he waited on the platform he noticed that the number of older students had decreased conspicuously, but unfortunately the number of first and second years was still nauseatingly high. There was only so much motherly smooches goodbye he could stand before he was physically sick. '_Absolutely pathetic'_ he thought before he took what would be his last journey to Hogwarts. He had so far been able to avoid being the cause of too much attention, he knew the odd glare was unavoidably, but the constant staring was grinding on his patience all too quickly. _'I didn't kill the daft old wizard so get over it, me and my family proved our innocence in the war, well me and my mother I should say'_ He collected his thoughts as the train arrived, punctual as ever.

He chose a secluded compartment right at the end of the last carriage, deciding this was the quietest it was going to get. Leaning his head against the ice cold window panes he closed his eyes and let his mind wander. His last year had been hell, although the side he had furtively hoped to win the war had indeed won, his new life of freedom had yet to show itself. His father was to be sent to Azkaban but the ministry had yet to find him, and he could only pray for the day that happened. He had considered turning him in but family was still important to him and even if that worthless man was exactly that 'worthless' he was still his father. He had little to consider good in his life, he hated his father, he hadn't seen his mother in months, and he had little true friends although there were a few. It was then the compartment door flung open, and in stepped Blaise Zabini.

"Alright" he greeted Draco whilst taking a seat opposite him. When he didn't respond he looked up to find Draco's fast plastered with a smug grin.

"Congratulations" he finally replied.

Perplexed Blaise released a nervous laugh before saying "And what might we be celebrating."

Draco ignored this and continued "For a split second you might have had me, but only might. Getting the Hogwarts crest to seal the envelope was impressive, even the letter itself was notable. Very creative I must say, I'm sure if it was anyone else they would have been fooled, but me being elected head boy really? It was never going to work"

Draco sat straight arrogant as ever, his famous smirk fully intact, just waiting to shame his friend. Just as he was about to continue his gloat Blaise began to chuckle it started of calm and hushed but soon he was in stitches, holding his sides and gasping for air. Draco's cocky grin began to falter as Blaise finally managed to speak.

"You idiot" he chocked, he shook his head as he composed himself to speak "That is absolutely genius, I'm actually quite gutted I didn't think of it myself. I wish I could have seen you little face, I bet it lit right up even if it was just for one second, 'Oh I've been chosen for Head boy, I'm a Malfoy of course I'm head boy' absolutely priceless. And to think you had it all figured out, sorry mate it honestly wasn't me this time"

Draco scowled at his best friend and snorted "As if, like I'd even want to be head boy"

This just caused his friend to crack up again before adding "No but seriously what if you are head boy?"

"Piss off." he retorted.

"Oh come on you have to admit Drake it is quite funny" He coughed back a laugh, as he watched his friend's face begin to soften.

Draco tried to hold back his smile as he realised the joke was quite humorous.

"Now we just have to figure out who it was, if it wasn't you?" He quizzed one last time.

"You have my word."

Draco mumbled his uncertainty and then they dropped the subject. He studied Blaise as he watched him rummage through his bag. Blaise was frankly the only friend Draco could say he sincerely trusted. He was the only person who Draco allowed to know the truth behind the Malfoy facade. And although he was never one for sharing he at least knew he could confide in Blaise should he need to.

The rest of the ride was spent in peace, the only sound of raindrops on the glass window and faint chatter of other children could be heard. Draco sat and gazed at the rain, looking out across the moors, their starkness and their immutability making him realize anew that they would always be there, even after he had gone, long after he was only a memory, perhaps not even that. He felt the train slow down until it came to a halt. But he was still consumed in deep thought. His trance was interrupted by the sound of Blaise laughing.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Draco looked up to find out what all the fuss was about, however Blaise's eyes weren't fixed on him but rather behind him. He looked back to find, the seething face of Professor McGonagall. The compartment door soared open.

"Mr Malfoy, did you receive my letter?"

Draco eyes flew wide open as he looked from his professor to the amused face of his friend. He considered lying but his better judgment decided against it.

"Yes."

Her face twisted in resentment as she yelled "You have been given this amazing opportunity to better yourself and achieve something and this is how you begin. Follow me young boy."

With that she took off. Draco bitterly followed after warning his friend to 'not say a word'.

They were half way to the castle when two hands slapped over Draco's eyes.

"Guess who drakey?"

Draco tried to hold in his irritation. "Pansy" he replied courteously, before peeling her hands from his face. "You are the only one to mispronounce my name persistently" he said with a fake smile on his face.

At that she giggled, "I know, I am the only one you'd ever let call you a nickname aren't I"

She linked his arm as she told him all about her vacation to the Maldives over the summer, reciting the whole trip as if it were a play. Draco thought the Gods had risen as she finally liberated him to speak to Daphne Greengrass.

He looked over to his side to find Blaise battling his bag in order to find something, he watched amused. After a few minutes of searching Blaise finally drew a small bottle from his satchel, a small smile emerged on his face as he unscrewed the top and took a huge swig from the bottle. He then handed it over to Draco.

"If that doesn't get you through the year who knows what will"

Hermione stood eagerly at the doors of Hogwarts awaiting any sort of social interaction even if it was in the form of a certain ferret. After her night alone she could only wait impatiently to see her friends. Most the professors were in the Great Hall, whilst she had to get the younger students from the entrance to the hall. She hated Malfoy for leaving her to do this all alone with the exception of Filch, not that he was much company.

She was anxious yet exciting, and these feelings only accelerated as she saw the rest of the students piling closer as they wrapped their robes around them as tightly as possible. Luckily the castle had been charmed to stay warm and keep out the cold bite that lingered in the near winter months. At the front of the pack she saw that all too familiar blond mane flowing in the wind. The owner wore a scornful face as his resentfully followed Professor McGonagall towards the castle, followed by his usual minions Zambini and Parkinson.

She fixed her robes and calmed herself in a hope to keep things civil. However when she prepared herself for the rude greeting and his onslaught of insults she was very much disillusioned. In fact he said nothing to her at all, he merely acknowledged her presence.

"Hermione dear, could you please show Draco to your dormitory. I must begin the feast and there's nothing new for you to hear. I'll have the elves bring you up some food."

Although Hermione couldn't wait to join her friend she obliged. And with that she strutted away and down the corridor. However Draco had much longer legs and easily caught up. She abruptly stopped outside their portrait, whispered the password and strutted ahead of Draco through the portrait hole.

"Not planning to even share the password with me Granger?"

This was the first thing she heard him say all day and it unnerved her. She looked over her shoulder to find his penetrating eyes fixed on her.

He continued, "Well it's lucky I've already been informed of it, seen as you're too selfish to share it with me"

Hermione was astounded, her jaw literally dropped open as her anger rapidly grew.

"Me? Selfish?

"Do you see anyone else in the room?"

"I'm pretty sure you were the one who arrived a whole day late and would have happily allowed me to perform the first head duty by myself hadn't Professor McGonagall come and collected you."

He brushed her comment off as he took a seat on their sofa "Your whining is awfully tiresome."

"You foul, repulsive, vulgar, vile, despicable creature"

"You do realise all of those words mean practically the same thing, if you're going to insult me please at least be original about it."

"Well I suppose it's my fault really, I shouldn't have expected anything more from a Malfoy. Your father never did teach you any man-"

Hermione was suddenly cut short as Draco's hands rapidly grasped at her collar. His face was mere inches away from his own when he whispered "You know nothing of my family, and you will do good to never mention that man to me again."

Hermione felt a sudden surge of panic through her body but refused to let him see it. "Oh because I'm sure your deatheater father would never do something like this" She said sarcastically, looking down at his hands. He quickly released his grip on her and took a step backwards, cursing himself for losing control of his temper.

"Watch your back Granger." He grunted, his eyes piercing her own. Hermione felt days passing as his eyes froze her on the spot.

There was an abrupt clatter as something was knocked to the ground. They both instantaneously spun round only to see the portrait slam shut. Draco was quick to rush to the door, and out of sight.

He came back with his face screwed up in anger, without a single glace Hermione's way he stomped up the stairs and grunted "They got away." Then his door slammed shut.

The next morning Draco woke up to a throbbing headache, knives scrapped along his scalp as he rose from his bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as they adjusted to the dim sunlight that filtered the room. It was a Monday which according to his new timetable meant a full day of lessons, _'great'_. His pyjamas were moist from the night sweats he was frequently having as of late. He quickly stripped off to his boxers and grabbed a towel, not wanting to wait another moment for a shower. He saw a second door in his room and figured it was his bathroom. Grabbing the door handle he strolled inside. Only to be met by an acute scream stabbing right through his already tender head. He looked up to find Hermione fumbling with her towel which she had almost dropped. He couldn't help but drop his gaze to what she had almost revealed. It was then he realised his eyes were half bulging out his head. Quickly reforming his blank emotionless mask he mumbled a quick apology and turned to leave.

"Oh it's only you." She breathed a sigh of relief.

He turned back in confusion, "Only me?"

'_You should be screaming because it was me__ not be relieved it wasn't' _He thought bewildered. She didn't answer so he continued.

"Why so jumpy then? Being stalked a regular scare for you?" he half joked although he was intrigued to know the answer.

She responded with only a faint whisper "It's beginning to feel like it sometimes."

He looked at her with a quizzing expression.

Hermione gathered the fact he wasn't going to leave as he leant against the door frame, so she tightened her towel and continued to dry her hair. _'He's acting strange'_ she thought to herself, as she replayed the whole ordeal and then something occurred to her.

Draco scrutinized her face as he noticed a small smirk playing on her face. 'Granger smirking, who would have thought?' It was then her eyes met his in the reflection of the mirror, as she wore that cocky smirk.

"What?"

"A Malfoy actually apologized"

Her lips curled up into a playful smile. He was just about to retort when the door met the tip of his nose as it slammed shut in his face.

"You can mess with that bush of yours all you like, it'll still look like a ragged mop whatever you do!" he yelled through the door. Realising he wouldn't have time to shower now, he cast a quick scrougify spell and got dressed. Begrudged that he slept in, he made his way to the sofa for a five minute rest before heading to his first lesson. Trying to enjoy his moments relaxation Draco closed his eyes to try and lessen the pain of his headache but it just got worse.

He groaned as he heard Hermione come down the stairs, he opened his eyes to find her looking at him expectedly. Holding far too many books for the first day, she handed him a list and started explaining their duties.

"Of course you would have known all this had you been here when you were supposed to be" she complained.

"Not today alright Granger, I have a massive headache and I can't be arsed with whinging little girls such as yourself."

Being the person Hermione was she quickly scanned her brain for a spell to help him with the pain. Even if it was Malfoy, she didn't want to hear him groaning all day about his head. She remembered a quick spell she had used to help Harry all those months ago. She pointed her wand at his head when she was stopped by his concrete grip around her wrist.

"I didn't think even a mudblood would be as stupid to think a simple headache would leave me incapable of defending myself."

Hermione felt anger bubbling up inside of her _'to think I was going to help him the insufferable git.' _With one last glare she removed herself from his grip,

"I was going to diminish your headache, but I think I've changed my mind" she snapped.

She began to walk away but abruptly turned around and with one rapid movement wacked the top book she was holding over his head and hastily made for the exit. She glanced back to mimic his words the night before "watch your back Malfoy."

Draco saw the challenging glint in her eye and it intrigued him but he was far too angry to think about that now. He looked at the time and saw he had only seconds until his first lesson, potions with Snape, at least that wasn't too bad. Draco hurried to his lesson, hand on the handle he began to open the door but stopped as he heard footsteps behind him. He wiped around to see only a flash of blonde hair around the corner. He considered going after them but Snape's voice interrupted his decision making, "How nice of you to join us young Malfoy" in his stiff monotone voice.

He took his seat at the back next to Blaise. Snape continued to introduce this years first topic, when Draco felt a pair of eyes on him, he turned to look out of the window, searching for the culprit, when he realised he wasn't the only one searching, a certain bookworm was also seeking something outside.

Hermione's search was cut short by a faint whisper "Are you alright Hermione? You seem... distant"

"No, I'm fine" Her friend looked unsure "Honestly Harry, I was just enjoying the view"

The conversation was abruptly disrupted as Professor Snape's voice turned her thoughts back to her work as she fought the creepy feeling she had. "10 points from Gryffindor, what a tremendous start Miss Granger" The only noise heard was a small snicker from the back of the room. No question was needed to clarify the offender.

Draco Malfoy felt his spirits raise rapidly at the sight of the know-it-all bookworm and Potter getting in trouble. However his pleasure was short lived, when he saw the all too familiar blonde hair whisking in summer breeze outside. His patience was wearing thin considering this little stalker he seemed to have acquired, and he just knew they were the perpetrator of the little spying incident with Granger last night.

The rest of the lesson continued uneventfully, and the golden trio left bags bursting with homework just from Professor Snape. Hermione could see this year was going to be long and dreary. She felt the rough worn hands of Ron clasp her own, and she felt her body calm in his presence. She gave him a small peck on the cheek in return. He smiled down at her before speaking

"So how was ferret face?"

"Nothing less than I expected." She replied.

"Meaning he was a right git. I dunno how you do it Herms."


End file.
